


A Perfect Match

by shippingtriggers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, mentioned underagesex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingtriggers/pseuds/shippingtriggers
Summary: Just a cute Pliroy one shot!
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	A Perfect Match

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going down with this ship! 🗣ALL ABOARD THE PLIROY 🚢!!

#####  Yuri hisses from the pleasure as JJ eases out and thrust his hips forward.  
  
“Alpha. Alpha—ugh Jean ``I love you.” Yuri repeats over and over. JJ’s thrusts in slow and deep. Both of them are panting and grunting. Yuri pushes back against the alpha in an attempt to get him even deeper. JJ finds his rhythm and fucks his omega harder, the alpha kisses his mate. Yuri bites JJ’s lower lip. His alpha loves that.

#####  JJ moans and kisses him passionately. “Fuck, love you too, baby.”  
  
“Mmmm alpha! fuck me—breed me, alpha!” Yuri pants and bucks his hips up to meet the other’s thrusts.  
  
"Ugh.. ohh.. Yes! I'm so ready... Fuck your little slut!" he cried as he felt himself being opened up by his alpha’s thick cock and his knot. He threw his arms around his neck.

#####  “Fuck, you’re so sexy! Gonna put another baby in you! Beautiful omega” he snaps his hips faster.  
  
“Oh please please! Yes! He whimpers. "Ugh, oh fuck yes, fuck me." He purred pushing back against the alpha.

#####  JJ strokes his husband’s cock, wanting to cum with him.  
  
“Are you close, alpha? Knot me! Give me pups!”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, gonna fill you up so good!”  
  
“Fuck I’m close too! Harder! Breed me, alpha! 

#####  JJ moaned loudly as he cums hard.   
  
“OH FUCK SHIT YES! FEELS SO GOOD INSIDE ME!” Yuri moaned. Feeling the alpha’s knot filling him up so good but not catching his rim. JJ rides out his orgasm and strokes his omega faster.  
  
“Fuck!” He gasps.  
  
“Cum for me baby.”The omega spills onto their bed and in his alpha’s hand. They’re both out of breath for a moment until Yuri feels his alpha’s hard cock inside of him twitching. Didn’t he just come? 

#####  “How the fuck are you still hard?—” The omega groaned. 

#####  He wonders if the alpha is in a rut or something but that was not the case it would’ve triggered his heat. They have been mated for years so their cycle is in sync. Despite just cumming, his alpha is still very much hard. Just how?! The alpha didn’t knot him.

#####  “You sore, baby?—Can you handle one more round? It’s okay if you can’t.” The alpha whispered. It’s so unlike JJ to even ask this but the omega is happy he asked. Not that his alpha is heartless like some but he’s an alpha. It’s their nature to be a bit selfish at times.

#####  Yuri isn’t sure honestly. He’s at his wits end but also his inner omega wants to please his alpha. He’s sore alright but maybe one round won’t hurt. He took a deep breath and nodded his head and told the alpha to continue.

#####  JJ quickly stroked his hard cock and teased the head. He looked at his mate and stroke once more. Yuri is dripping wet with slick and cum—for once patiently waiting.

#####  His hole red, abused and ready for his greedy cock.

#####  The younger man spread his legs wide and looked up at JJ, his Viridian eyes now filled with desire as if this is their first mating.

#####  Yuri realized he’d never get tired of his alpha wanting him like this. He wanted the alpha just as much. Their wolves desire for one another was impeccable.

#####  JJ bent to kiss him again as he pushed inside with one smooth stroke. Yuri’s body arched up into JJ’s , fingers digging deep into the muscle of his shoulders, tracing the tattoo on his lower back . They moved together, Yuri easily melted into the alpha’s slow sinuous thrusts.  
  
"Fuck, baby!" The alpha growled. Sex has never never felt like this. Not with any of his previous partners. He’s never had anyone feel this way around his cock. Never had anyone been so responsive to him.  
  
He’s missed this so much more than he is willing to admit. Sex with Yuri has never disappointed him. And lately, it has been even harder to make time for each other.  
  
Between work and three healthy pups they haven’t had a minute for one another.

#####  JJ wanted and needed like he never had before. He get deeper, move harder and faster and the young man beneath him obviously wanted the same thing as he moaned "Yes, fuck me! A-alpha" and wrapped his legs over the alpha’s back encouraging him, pumping hips.  
  
He wrapped his arms under JJ’s back, gripping his shoulder blades and the omega thrashed and cried out "harder, please!"  
  
After an argument with his mother just half an hour ago. Sex was far from his mind but the moment he laid eyes on his omega, drying himself off. He could hardly contain himself. Looking like a sin JJ couldn’t help himself.  
  
JJ thrust his hips so hard and deep that there wasn't a single millimetre of his lover that wasn't touched and filled.   
  
He heard Yuri gasping and crying out as JJ’s cock repeatedly hit his prostate, then it happened again.  
  
Yuri’s channel tightened, clamping down on JJ’s thick cock. JJ felt the hot wet splash of the younger man’s cum shot across his stomach.   
  
That did it for the alpha. He came so hard his vision briefly whited out and his knot tied them together but his body continued to thrust, bringing them both through their climax.  
  
After a few minutes he moved and pulled out. He headed to the bathroom then came back to lay on the bed beside Yuri’s, whose eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply and evenly.  
  
He reached for a small towel. Cleaned the younger man up.  
  
“Mmmm...That was incredible. You’re incredible.” Yuri mumbled, caressing JJ’s muscular arm.  
  
“Aren’t you glad you came?” JJ grinned, tossing the towel away.   
  
He squeezed Yuri’s ass and kissed his cheek. Honestly if they weren’t werewolves it would be impossible to come as much as they did or have this much stima at his age. 

#####  JJ is going to buy Viktor and Yuuri a present for agreeing to take their three pups, Jean-Marc (7), Yerik (4), and Yula (2). He truly loves his children, but he needed this. It’s well overdue if you ask him. And he bet Yuri would agree with him.  
  
“I am...” Yuri chuckled. He welcomed JJ’s searching lips and kissed the older man back. He opened his mouth and let the alpha’s tongue explored his mouth. Many people don’t really understand the two of them. Yuri is very young compared to his alpha. Their age difference is noticeable. With Yuri in his early twenties and JJ already at forty-four.

#####  Why would you want to mate with an alpha so old? His parents had asked when he brought JJ over to introduce him. Yuri didn’t care about JJ’s age, fame or money. He loved the alpha the moment he laid eyes on him even if he was just a teen at the time. He had just turned thirteen when he met the alpha. He’s heard a lot about the pull. When one met their one true mate. It was indescribable but some tried so hard to explain to a curious Yuri. He’s been hearing about this since he presented as Omega. 

#####  From his parents, older cousins and some friends who were just a year and two older than him. Yuri didn’t think he’d ever find an alpha that was meant just for him. His parents told him that it was okay because he had Otabek Altin, a well liked alpha from his neighborhood that had shown interest in him since he presented. The alpha was kind and sweet. Never disrespect or demanding but Yuri felt absolutely nothing for the man. He tried his hardest but he couldn’t. Then walked in JJ. 

#####  And Yuri finally understood. The pull he felt towards a stranger isn’t something he could describe in a million years. He just knew and it was all over for him when the man happened to look and caught him staring. Yuri wanted to look away because alphas didn’t appreciate omegas looking them in the eyes yet he couldn’t bring himself to look away or down. When the alpha walked over and introduced himself as Jean-Jacques Leroy. The name had imprinted in Yuri’s heart, soul and mind.

#####  It wasn’t unheard of to have an alpha and omega pair that have a huge age gap. With their biology it’s hard to ignore the pull one felt with their destined mate. JJ could’ve just left and ignored their bond.

#####  It’s much easier for alphas to do than omegas. But he stayed. Yuri was told he was simply too young and JJ was too old. He needed to finish school and go to college and look ahead to his future. His parents asked JJ to come back in ten years but Yuri wouldn’t have that. The omega refused and fought with his parents. It wasn’t until his beloved Grandfather intervened that his parents backed off. 

#####  Are you this what you want,Yurochka? His grandfather had asked. He explained that once mated that was it. He would be mated for life with JJ. Of course, Yuri understood but he wasn’t scared. He knew JJ would love and cherish him.

#####  They mated officially after his grandfather gave them his blessings. Their first pup, Jean-Marc Leroy was conceived within the first year of their mating. It wasn’t just Yuri’s family that was against their mating. JJ’s family have been very upset about it too. And of course why wouldn’t they? JJ mated with an omega who had nothing to offer or add into the Leroy family. JJ is a well accomplished business mogul. 

#####  Not just from his family’s wealth but he worked hard and surpassed his parents and siblings wealth. They wanted JJ to mate with Isabella Yang who is basically the omega version of JJ. Too bad for them, Isabella didn’t capture the alpha’s eye.

#####  It was the small awkward omega that did. JJ and Yuri didn’t care what anyone thought of them. While JJ’s father eventually came around after Jean-Marc was born. His alpha mother still hated Yuri. She just really wanted to tie their family business with the Yang and JJ was her in. She dots on her grandkids but hates him.

#####    
“Mmm...You’re fucking insatiable.” JJ growled into his mouth.  
  
Yuri nodded and moaned and pressed as much as he could into the other man. “Yes...Only for you.”  
  
“I dreamt of this...Having you, holding you. Mmm...fucking you... I missed you. It’s been so long since I’ve had you to myself.” JJ whispered, thrusting playfully.  
  
Yuri moaned. “Fuck me, do it alpha.” He’s getting hard again. He already came so many times. What’s one more?

#####  Their tongues battled for dominance. Yuri easily submitted to his alpha and the older flipped him over so the omega is straddling him. Yuri hit the mattress with a woosh, and JJ wasted no time licking and kissing everywhere he can reach. 

#####  He works his way down the omega’s stomach and allows his arm to rest across it, pinning Yuri in place.  
  
The omega is not fully seated on top of him. He's impaled himself on JJ’s cock and he's looking at the alpha like he just hung the moon.

#####  "Move,omega..." JJ commanded pushing his hips up into Yuri. "Ride me, baby."

#####  Yuri leaned back to drive JJ in deeper before he started bucking his hips. The alpha groans and grabbed at Yuri’s hips to guide his movements. 

#####  When he's unsuccessful at getting Yuri to move the way he wants him to, he pulled Yuri forward so he can hold his hips steady and fuck up into him. Yuri doesn't mind the change of pace at all. He places a grateful kiss on JJ’s lips.

#####  JJ brings a hand up through Yuri’s hair to the back of his head and pushes his face even closer. He claims his mate’s mouth with his tongue, and JJ moans around it.

#####  Soon the thrusts are rough, and the bed knocks against the wall, again and again and again and again and again until they come together so hard that it leaves both of them breathless. 

#####  “Love you,” JJ hears before the omega falls asleep. He cleans up the omega and himself. He changed the bed sheets. Yuri doesn’t even stir during all this. He’s dead to the world and JJ’s inner alpha is rejoicing.

#####  Unlike his omega, JJ isn’t sleepy but he’s starving.

#####  “Sure worked up an appetite.” He said, heading downstairs to get something to find something to eat. He’s glad he decided to leave work early today.

♀️

After he eats, he took a half an hour nap. When he woke up, Yuri was still out. He lets the omega rest and goes to Nikiforovs to pick up their pups.

#####  “Daddy!” Jean-Marc is the first one to see him and runs to him. Yerik follows and his youngest struggles to catch up with her brothers.

#####  A heavily pregnant Yuuri follows behind the pups. Telling them no running. JJ kneels down and hugs his kids and picks up Yula when she demands.

#####  “Sorry if they troubled you too much.” JJ said to his friend’s mate.

#####  “Oh please, it’s fine. We have been chilling.” The omega says. He’s giving JJ a knowingly look but the alpha chooses to ignore. He wasn’t going to be ashamed of what he had done. Let Yuuri teased all he wants.

#####  “Where is Viktor?”

#####  “He took Yamato to a doctor's appointment.” 

#####  “Is he alright?” The alpha asked, concerned.

#####  “Regular check ups. He’s fine.” 

#####  “Alright. Tell him to call and thanks again for watching them.”

#####  The pups say bye to Yuuri. JJ leaves. His eldest demands ice cream but JJ promises him that they’d have some at dinner. The last thing he needs is a sugar induced children to trouble their mother.

#####  He looks in the mirror and notices Yula is fast asleep, occasionally sucking in her pacifier. Yerik is trying to stay awake.

#####  “Where is mom?” Jean-Marc asks.

#####  “Home, resting.” The alpha replies.

#####  The pup doesn’t ask another question and goes back to his iPad. The silence lasts but a few seconds.

#####  “You smell like Mama.” He states, nonchalantly.

#####  At seven year and no doubt an alpha. JJ and Yuri have heard their eldest numerous times complaining about smells. Some he liked others he didn’t. When he didn’t like them well he raised hell.

#####  “Well Mama is Daddy’s mate.” JJ chuckled softly. Jean-Marc scowls at him and JJ laughs.

#####  Jean-Marc is the split image of himself from his black hair, his greyish blue and even his tan skin like JJ. It’s not just looks the pup has inherited from him—he’s also extremely outgoing much like JJ. He’s also very confident.. His son is his carbon copy. 

#####  “I hope he’s not anything like you when he starts high school. He’ll drive us crazy.” Yuri always teases .

#####  Yerik is the exact replica of Yuri . With his blonde hair, and viridian-colored eyes. Yula, their youngest is a mixture of both of them. She has Yuri’s blonde hair and JJ’s grey blue eyes. It’s so cute that their pups look just like them.

#####  “But you didn’t smell like him earlier.” The boy states.

#####  There is no way in hell JJ is getting into this with his son so he keeps his mouth shut and focuses on driving. He’s grateful the boy drops the topic. 

#####  Well he and Yuri are mates like many wolves they smell like one another. But if a couple hasn’t been intimate in a while their scent is not as noticeable as when they do mate. And this conversation isn’t one he’s going to have with his seven year old son. Not today. Not ever! JJ thinks.

♀️ 

#####  Yuri is up. The omega has his hair in a bun. He’s wearing one of JJ’s sweaters. He opens the door to let the pups in and puts Yula down. She’s not big on being carried unless she wants to.

#####  “Mama!” Jean-Marc and Yerik run to Yuri and hug him as if they didn’t see him earlier.

#####  “My precious. Did you have fun at Uncle Yuuri’s ?” He asks after hugging the two boys and picking up their youngest.

#####  “Yes! But Yamato had to leave.” Jean-Marc explains and started telling Yuri what he had done.

#####  JJ looked at his mate and winked when his omega blushed.

#####  It’s a good afternoon as the couple spend the rest of their children.

#####  Once the sun set and the kids were in bed, JJ and Yuri decided to have a late night date.

#####  Yuri cuddled close to his alpha and sighed happily. There was something JJ wanted to ask and he figured it was a good opportunity now.

#####  “Do you remember some of the things you were saying earlier?” The alpha started.

#####  Yuri chuckles. “I said a lot of stuff. You know I can’t keep my mouth shut.”

#####  JJ laughed and hugged him closer. He leaned and whispered into the omega’s ear. “You begged me to breed you—To give you more pups.”

#####  He felt the omega visibly shudder. Their youngest is only two. He never thought Yuri would say something like that. Well he said something about it too but he just wanted to clear it with his mate. He doesn’t know if the omega meant it or if it was in the heat of the moment.

#####  Yuri sat up and smiled. He reached up and cupped the alpha’s face. “It was in the heat of the moment. I don’t think either of us is ready right now. I want to spend more time with Yerik and Yula.”

#####  “That’s what I hoped you’d said but I’m always ready to have more babies with you.”

#####  “Yerik and Yula are chill. Jean-Marc is more than a handful.” Yuri teased.

#####  “He’s a cunning little shit like you. He’s sly that’s why he troubles us so much.” JJ retorted.

#####  “He’s not! He’s a sweetheart.” 

#####  “He said I smelled like you. His senses are strong for a pup.” JJ said, sounding proud. There was no doubt about their eldest secondary gender, not that their kids' secondary gender mattered all that much to them. As long as their pups are healthy and happy, JJ and Yuri are happy too.

#####  “You sound so proud.” Yuri nudged the other. “Never mind that he scented our intimacy. You’re lucky he’s too young to understand.”

#####  JJ laughed and pulled his man back into his arms. Kissing his mop of hair. “I know, it’s so awkward!” 

#####  “Wait until you have to do the birds and the bees” Yuri laughed. 

#####  “Nope! They’re going to stay puppies forever.” JJ whined.

#####  “You’re crazy!” Yuri giggled.

#####  He wouldn’t trade what he’s got for anything in the world. How did he get so lucky? He’d never know but he feels so lucky to have a mate like Yuri and Yuri is the one who he chose to have a family with. He hopes they will love each other and their children like this until his last breath.

The End.

  
  



End file.
